Kudley: Letting Go
Well, Here we are, The series finale of the Kudley Fanfics. Hey, You all asked for it! Hope you like! -''PoofFan93'' ---- Plot/Summary/Overview Tiffany and Mandy prepare to finally move out of the house, But Kitty and Dudley can't seem to let them leave. Meanwhile, Kyle falls in love with a girl at his School. Synopisis/Transcript [It's 7:30pm central in Petropolis, Kitty was cleaning up the leftover dishes from supper, and the rest of the family was watching television.] *Kitty: Can any of you help me with the dishes? *Dudley, Mandy, Tiffany, & Kyle: No... *Kitty: Pleaaaaaaaaase? *Dudley, Mandy, Tiffany, Kyle, Kathy, Willy, & Misty: No.... *Kitty: [Growls and continues to firmly wash the dishes] [Later, 8:57pm....] *Kitty: Kyle, Kathy, Willy, Misty! It's just about time for you guys to go to bed. *Kyle: But Moooom! I'm 12 now! I should be able to stay up later! *Kitty: [Stares and frowns] Bed. NOW. [Points to their rooms] *Kyle: *''Growls''* [Stomps upstairs] *Kathy: Good night mom, Thank you very much for dinner tonight... [Walks upstairs, WIlly and Misty follow] *Mandy: Mom, Dad, Can me and Tiff talk to you about something? *Dudley: Uh, What do you think, Kitty? *Kitty: *''Gulps''* Uh, I guess so... *Tiffany: Sit down... [The family all sit down at the Dinner Table] *Dudley: First, We need to ask you girls something. [Turns to Kitty] *Kitty: We've noticed lately that you have been barely touching your food at Supper. Is there a problem we should talk about? [Crosses her arms] *Mandy: Yeah, There is.... You see, Me and Tiffany are ready to... *Kitty: Ready to what? *Tiffany: We're ready to.... *''mumbles''* *Dudley: C'mon girls, Speak up, We can't hear you. *Mandy: We both think we're ready to move out of the house. *Kitty: [Tries to prevent herself from bursting into tears] You...You...are? *''sniffles''* *Dudley: YES! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!!! YAHOO— *Kitty: [Gives Dudley an innocent yet firm stare] *Dudley: I mean...What a pity... *Tiffany: I hope this conversation won't make you guys mourn or anything, Mandy and I just think we're ready. *Mandy: Yeah, I mean, We are about 22 or so, We actually could have already moved out of the house about 2 years ago... *Tiffany: We tried to give you some time, But now that our boyfriends and us are pretty close now, And we're finishing College soon, I really think we're ready. *Kitty: ...Excuse us for a minute, Please... [Yanks Dudley into the Hallway] DUDLEY! The girls can't leave us! *Dudley: WHAT?! Kitty! They are 20 years old! They are too old to be living with us! *Kitty: My point IS, I don't want to let the girls move out! I'm telling you, Dudley, I FORCED myself not to cry front of them! And another thing, They have been dating the same boys for 3 years! 3 YEARS! It probably won't be long before we get a call from one of the girls saying, "Mom, Dad! I'm getting married!" or "Mom, Dad, I'm pregnant!"! *Dudley: KITTY! Slow down! That's not going to happen! Cause I have a plan! *Kitty: [Is now actually sobbing] *''Sniffles loudly''* What is it?! *Dudley: Remember that the girls said back at the table, They said that they hoped we would not mourn or anything, Right? *Kitty: [Wipes her nose] ..Yes? *Dudley: Well...If we DO mourn, They won't want to leave us! *Kitty: Ah! I see where you're going here! *Dudley: But... *Kitty: But what? *Dudley: If the plan dosn't work, We'll just have to deal with letting go. *Kitty: Letting go? [Begins to cry again] *Dudley: *''nods''* I'm afraid so... *Kitty: Oh, Dudley! [Runs into Dudley and squeezes him, And begins sobbing loudly, Dudley pats her gently] *Dudley: Shh, It's alright, It's alright. [Walks back into the Dining Room, Where Tiffany and Mandy are waiting] Girls, We'll talk more about this in the morning, Me and your mother are having second thoughts. *Mandy: Well, Okay... [Gets up from table] Goodnight... *Tiffany: Mandy to their room Love ya, Dad... 'Night. *Dudley: Goodnight girls. [Walks back into Hallway, Where Kitty is waiting, Her hands covering her face] C'mon, I'll carry you to bed. [Picks up a crying Kitty, and sets her into bed gently, Whilst he crawls in as well, and turns off the Night Lamp next to him.] Category:Fan fiction